Devil In The Flesh
by stateofchandra
Summary: When the FBI failed to decode brutal serial killer Finn Bálor, they bring in psychiatrist Doctor Lacey Callahan at his request. After accepting the job, Lacey is forced to leave her fiancé Sami Zayn behind to deal with the devil in the flesh. (AU, Finn Bálor/OC/Sami Zayn)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Devil In The Flesh  
**Author**: Chandra (stateofchandra)  
**Pairing**: Finn Bálor/OC/Sami Zayn  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: This is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer**: WWE isn't mine. I own nothing but this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're leaving me for him?"

Sami told Lacey incredulously.

"You're making it sound like I cheated on you."

Lacey answered before nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, baby. But he's the reason why you're going to D.C., right?"

Sami said with a pout. Lacey sighed and massaged her sweaty temples with her right thumb and index finger. She knew Sami wouldn't like what she just told him. She told him that she's leaving Montreal, Quebec, Canada to go to Washington, D.C. to talk to a criminal the FBI just caught - the infamous Finn Bálor.

"Yeah. But baby, I'm doing this for us and for myself. We'd have more than enough money to spend for our wedding if I do this and if I can crack the guy, it will look good on my rèsumè and I might end up working for the FBI full time. We can even move to the U.S. and start a family there."

Sami thinks that Lacey made a mistake by accepting the job, but she has excellent reasons to back up her decision. With him being a comic book shop owner and her being a school guidance counselor, they don't earn much and they're barely making ends meet. And also, they wanted to have a decent wedding, one that they'll be proud to tell their children and their grandchildren in the future and they won't be able to have the wedding that they want unless she does the job.

"I support you one hundred percent, like I always had in the past in whatever you did."

Lacey took her fingers off her forehead and hugged Sami. She placed her forehead on his chest and looked up to see his face, a face that she knows so well. He was smirking. It was a sight she'd never get tired of staring at.

"Thank you. I love you, Sami."

Sami's smirk turned into a smile. Lacey felt the apples of her cheeks getting warm.

"I love you too, Lacey."

Lacey grinned and kissed Sami softly. He placed his callused hands on her flushed heart-shaped face and kissed her back. She tightened her arms around him. A few minutes later, she pulled back. Both of them were feeling breathless from the passionate kiss they just shared. They've kissed countless of times, but every time they still felt the same.

"I better start packing."

Lacey said as she subconsciously licked her lower lip, tasting Sami. Sami's eyes stared at her lip, making him do the same.

"Do you need help?"

Sami asked as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Lacey nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Lacey answered.

"Let's get started then."

Sami said. He took his hands off of Lacey's face and took her right hand. They went to their bedroom to start packing. As he placed some of her stuff on their bed, he thought about what his future wife had gotten herself into. She put herself in danger and he would blame himself if anything happens to her because instead of talking her out of it, he said he supports her one hundred percent.

* * *

"Call or text me as soon as you get to D.C., okay? I don't care which, just let me know. It would be best if you could do both, though."

Sami placed a strand of dark brown hair behind Lacey's left ear. She nodded.

"I will. I'll try and do both just for you because I love you."

Lacey grinned as she affectionately cupped the left side of Sami's face, his beard brushing against her palm. Sami smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay safe, baby."

Lacey hugged Sami and nodded.

"You too, baby."

Sami hugged her back. They stood there hugging each other until her flight was announced. They found it hard to take their arms off each other but they were able to. Lacey took her luggage and walked away with it as Sami watched his fiancée leave for Washington, D.C. He was going to miss her and Montreal was going to feel less like home without her.

* * *

**Author's note**: _So here's the story I was talking about in the 25__th__ chapter of Love Gone Mad. If you read this story first before Love Gone Mad, better read that because it has Dean Ambrose in it but this isn't a sequel of that story. Anyway, what do you think? Let me know by leaving a review or by adding this story to your favorites or by following me and/or this story. - C x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lacey just finished sending Sami a text message saying that she just arrived in Washington, D.C. She was about to call him when a shiny black Cadillac Escalade arrived near at the front entrance of the airport. She shoved her cellphone inside the right front pocket of her beige trench coat when Stephanie McMahon, the current director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, stepped out of the vehicle. She looked professional and polished in her gray suit.

"You must be Doctor Lacey Callahan. I'm Stephanie McMahon, director of the FBI. Did you have a good flight?"

The older woman asked her as a greeting. Lacey nodded with a small smirk to be polite.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good to know. Are you ready to go and meet the notorious Misogynistic Madman?"

Lacey wasn't supposed to feel excited, but she felt that way. It's been months since she's dealt with a patient that wasn't a child. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am."

Lacey answered. She was surprised that she didn't express her excitement through the tone of her voice.

Stephanie and Lacey walked to the car. The driver opened the door of the backseat for the two women and he took Lacey's luggage so he could put it in the trunk of the car. When he was done, he got inside the car and started driving. Lacey noticed the other man sitting in the passenger seat. At first, she thought that he was the twin brother of the driver but then she realized how different they looked from one another: the driver was bald while the man sitting in the passenger seat had hair and a beard. She thought that they were twins because they were dressed in suits that looked similar.

"Ever been to D.C. before, Doctor Callahan?"

Stephanie asked Lacey as she watched the younger woman stare at the view through the window. Lacey tore her eyes off the scenery and shook her head.

"No, Miss McMahon. This is the first time I've been to D.C."

"I see. You can enjoy the city when you're not working. Speaking of work, here's everything we have on the criminal - personal information, information about his killings, everything you need to know about him. I could've sent this to you via e-mail but it's confidential."

Stephanie handed Lacey a thick yellow manila envelope. Lacey took it and put it on top of her lap. She opened it and took out the first sheet of paper. On it was the criminal's mug shots and personal information.

When Lacey read it, she found out more about who she was going to be talking to.

His name is Finn Bálor. He's from Ireland, and he's killed thirteen women in the United States alone and is tied to several unsolved murders outside of the country. He only admitted to murdering one of them and after observing the crime scene photos, the way each girl was killed was different but all were equally morbid. If he hadn't left traces of him at his last crime scene, they wouldn't have caught him because he didn't stick to any killing pattern.

Even though the crime scene photos were gory, Lacey found him and his crimes fascinating. She wanted to get inside his head and find out why he did what he did. She was so into what she was reading that she didn't realize that the vehicle had stopped.

"Doctor Callahan."

Lacey stopped reading and looked at Stephanie.

"Yes, Miss McMahon?"

"We've arrived at the prison."

Lacey looked around and they really were at the prison. It was much more orderly than she imagined, which made her feel relieved and secure. For a prison, it was neat and the paint on the gates and walls looked fresh. There were tons of security guards and the electricity on the barb wires were buzzing. She put everything back inside the envelope and placed it on the leather seat. She took a deep breath.

"Take me to him."

* * *

**Author's note**: _Thank you all for the kind reviews that you've left for this story and especially for reading this. I promise you that the next chapters will be longer than this one and the first. Anyway, for those of you who are curious to see what Lacey looks like, look up Crystal Reed who's known for playing Allison Argent on the MTV show Teen Wolf. I originally had Emily Bett Rickards who plays Felicity Smoak in The CW TV show Arrow in mind but I figured that she's too young. And oh, if you wanna know how I came up with this story, here's how: when I first started writing this, the two main male characters were actually CM Punk and Dean Ambrose but then CM Punk left the WWE and I already have a Dean Ambrose story. I stopped writing this story until I remembered that I had it saved on my tablet and I really wanted to write a story featuring Sami Zayn and Finn B__álor since I've been watching WWE NXT a lot (which is much better than RAW by the way). Okay, that's all. I hope you're not thinking that the author's note is longer than the story, hahaha. Stay awesome, all of you!_

_Here are the songs that I've listened to while writing this story:_

_Digital Daggers - The Devil Within  
of Verona - Dark in My Imagination  
HIM - Right Here in My Arms  
Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
_

_\- C x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can I tell you something, Doctor Callahan?"

Stephanie asked Lacey. Lacey nodded.

"Sure, Miss McMahon."

"Mister Bálor actually asked for you."

Lacey stopped walking to the prison's main entrance when she heard what Stephanie said.

"H-he did?"

Lacey stuttered. Stephanie nodded firmly.

"Yes. I apologize if I told you that just now. I didn't tell you over the phone or through e-mail because I think you might say no."

Stephanie was right - Lacey wouldn't have accepted the job if she knew that a serial killer knew her, even if she's going to be paid a large amount of money. Now that she's going to see him shortly, there's no way she can back out. So many questions popped in her head but she only asked one.

"Is he dangerous?"

Stephanie took a deep breath before answering. When she exhaled, she nodded and brushed a strand of wavy hair away from her face.

"Unfortunately, he is. He broke the arm of one of our men when the police caught him. But don't worry, Doctor Callahan, you'll be protected by the best from our squad."

Lacey felt slightly safer after hearing what Stephanie said.

When they made it inside the prison, they were escorted by four heavily armed men wearing bulletproof vests. Stephanie stopped in front of a shiny steel door while Lacey stood behind her. On each side of the door, there were two men in suits standing straight and still. Both of them were tall and well built.

"Miss McMahon."

The man on the left, who looked like a US Marine with his haircut, said to Stephanie with a nod. Stephanie nodded back at him.

"Mister Cena."

"Going in, Miss McMahon?"

The man on the right asked Stephanie. His right arm was in a cast. He had tanned skin and his black hair was tied into a low ponytail. Lacey swallowed. Her gut was telling her that this was the man Stephanie told her about. _This __Finn __Bálor must really be that dangerous if he managed to break the arm of the best, _Lacey thought to herself.

"Yes, Mister Reigns. Please open the door."

Mister Reigns took a key card out of the inside pocket of his coat and swiped it in the small machine that was on the door. He placed the key card back inside his coat pocket and pressed six numbers on the number pad. When the door opened, the four of them stepped inside while the four armed men stood outside.

They entered the severely cold interrogation room with a wide spotless one-way mirror. When Lacey looked at the mirror, she saw him - the one and only Finn Bálor. He was incapacitated to a chair by shackles and chains. He was in dressed in the usual orange jumpsuit and his short hair was messy. When he looked up, his light blue eyes locked with Lacey's pair of bright browns. For a second, she thought that she saw him smirk deviously at her. When she realized that he couldn't see them but they could see him, she just blinked and looked at the people who were with her.

"Here we are."

Mister Reigns said, standing a few inches away from the one-way mirror.

"There's a chair waiting for you in there, Doctor Callahan. Are you ready to go in?"

Stephanie asked Lacey. She didn't answer. She looked at the other room, where Finn Bálor was in. There was a table and an empty chair in front of him. She didn't want to go in there alone.

Mister Cena saw Lacey hesitating. He felt bad for the beautiful young woman. Sending her in to Finn Bálor made him think of a person feeding a helpless mouse to a hungry snake.

"Miss McMahon, I think we should do this on another day."

Mister Cena suggested. Lacey narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going in."

Lacey suddenly answered. Mister Cena's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Doctor Callahan? Mister Cena's right. If you're not ready today, we can do it tomorrow or the day after that, or whenever you're ready."

Stephanie asked Lacey. She nodded quickly before she can change her mind. She just wanted it to be over already, even though she hasn't started yet. Stephanie found her courageous.

"I'm ready now."

Lacey answered solidly, feeling more determined now than before to meet Finn Bálor.

"Okay then. Mister Reigns, open the door please."

Stephanie ordered Mister Reigns and he followed it. There was another machine on the door, one just like on the main door. When Mister Reigns unlocked and opened the door for her, Lacey took her time with getting inside the room. Her legs were barely moving and it was like she was stuck in quicksand; the more she moved, the more she got stuck. When she heard the door closing, she looked at the one-way mirror and took a deep breath. She turned her head and faced Finn Bálor. She walked slowly towards the table. With each step that she took, her heartbeat increased. When she was able to sit down on the empty chair across Finn, her heart was ready to pop out of her chest, like a clown that comes out of a box. She placed her cold hands on top her stocking-covered knees.

"Hello, Mister Bálor. I'm-"

Finn moved forward, but his restraints prevented him from moving more than an inch from the back of his chair. He grinned while Lacey struggled to keep her face straight to stop herself from showing her fear of him.

"Doctor Lacey Faye Callahan, I know. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Author's note**: _It's nice to know that everyone is enjoying this story! Thank you for all of your feedback via PM, reviews, follows, and favorites! I thought I was going to write another long author's note but I don't what to say at the moment since I'm sick so I'll leave it at just stay awesome. - C xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What Finn said unnerved Lacey and his Irish accent made his words sound sinister even if what he said wasn't a threat. Instead of going out of the room like any other woman would, Lacey kept her face straight and reminded herself of what she was supposed to do.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Lacey asked Finn. He nodded slowly.

"You're here to do what the FBI can't."

Lacey leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms to look nonchalant.

"And that is?"

She challenged him.

"To take me apart, break down my walls, whatever they like to call it."

Finn answered, looking and sounding bored. Chains rattled when he shifted in his chair.

"I'm not going to do that - I'm just here to talk to you."

Finn rolled his eyes. Lacey found it rude.

"Of course that's what you're going to say to me so I'd cooperate."

Finn was getting on her nerves, but Lacey can't let him get to her.

"That's what you think. So, can we talk about you?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. There was a look of amusement on his face.

"What about me?"

Lacey shrugged.

"Anything, really."

Neither Finn nor Lacey talked for the next few minutes. Finn kept his light blue eyes on Lacey. The silence that filled the room and the way he was staring at her made her feel extremely uncomfortable. After a while, Finn cleared his throat to make Lacey look at him, since she was looking at everything in the room except for him. She looked him in the eye, holding his intense gaze.

"Want me to talk to you about my first kill?"

Lacey nodded without hesitation even though Finn made what he said sound like a usual topic of a conversation. She'll take what she could get from him, no matter how nasty it is.

"I was eighteen when I first killed someone. She was my date. She had long silky straight blonde hair, a pretty face and and a perfect body. We went to a filthy pub that reeked of piss and sweat. We had too much to drink and we were both feeling horny so we ended up fucking in the alley in the back," Finn paused to chuckle. Lacey frowned. "She was moaning so loud as I pushed my dick in and out of her. I didn't want to stop what I was doing but I wanted _her_ to stop what _she_ was doing. So I took her neck and squeezed the life out of her with my bare hands and then I pulled out of her and came all over her tits. When I was done I brought my trusty switchblade out and you figure out the rest."

Lacey remembered a crime scene photo that she saw while she was going through his file and she felt a chill running down her spine as the bloody scene flashed behind her eyes: a blonde-haired woman's lifeless body was lying on a massive pool of blood in an alley with her private parts exposed and her face had been slashed so many times. The thought of Finn doing this to an innocent woman and telling it to her so calmly made Lacey's stomach turn.

Lacey looked over her shoulder to glance at the one-way mirror. Stephanie saw the look of horror on the young woman's pale face and as much as she wanted to intervene, she stayed where she was, thinking that Lacey could get more out of Finn. Mister Cena and Mister Reigns didn't look pleased with what they just heard from Finn and they felt bad for Lacey but there's nothing that they could do.

"It seems to me that choking her to death got you off."

Lacey told Finn her observation, controlling the tone of her voice. Finn nodded at her statement.

"You're correct," Finn answered. "Tell me; what gets you off, Doctor Callahan?"

Lacey's bright brown eyes widened and she suddenly felt warm all over, even if the room was cold. She uncrossed her arms and placed her manicured hands on top of her lap, putting her right hand on top of her left. She subconsciously toyed with her heart-shaped engagement ring with her fingers.

"I-"

"You don't have to answer that, Doctor Callahan."

Lacey looked over her shoulder and saw Stephanie swiftly entering the room with Mister Cena and Mister Reigns behind her. Lacey stood up and she was escorted out of the room by Stephanie as Mister Cena and Mister Reigns handled Finn.

Lacey's knees were wobbly and if Stephanie didn't have her right arm around her shoulder, she would have fallen down on the floor. When she was out of the room where Finn was, she was able to breathe properly and the uneasiness she felt disappeared.

"Was that too much for you, Doctor Callahan?"

Stephanie asked. Lacey turned her head to the left side and she saw concern on the older woman's face. Lacey nodded once.

"A little. It's been a while since I've dealt with adult patients."

Lacey explained. Stephanie nodded.

"You alone have gotten more out of him compared to all the people we've brought in before, so good job, Doctor Callahan. We'll drop you off at the nearest hotel where there's a room waiting for you."

Lacey felt proud of herself after hearing Stephanie's compliment. However, she realized how tired she was when Stephanie mentioned the word hotel.

"Okay. Can we go now please?"

Lacey asked, sounding a little too eager to get out of the prison but Stephanie couldn't blame her after what she just went through. Before Stephanie could answer her, the door to the room where Finn was in opened. Mister Cena and Mister Reigns stood on both sides of Finn, holding his arms. His hands and feet were bound by shackles and chains. Lacey involuntarily took a step backward, even though she knew there was no way for Finn to get to her.

"Take him away."

Stephanie told Mister Cena and Mister Reigns. They nodded at her at the same time. Finn winked at Lacey before he was dragged away by Mister Cena and Mister Reigns. Lacey blinked for a few times because she couldn't believe what she saw. She walked out of the building with Stephanie walking beside her while the four men carrying guns and wearing bulletproof vests walked behind the two of them. Lacey tried hard to think of Sami and everything else, but she couldn't get the sight of Finn winking at her out of her mind.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Wanna know why this story is categorized as supernatural? Well, you'll find out very soon so keep reading. If that's not enough motivation for you to continue reading this story, then let me tell you this: other WWE Superstars and maybe even Divas are gonna appear in the next chapters. I'm only sure of one Superstar, but for the rest, I don't know who they will be yet and what their role is gonna be in this. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's the songs I listened to while writing this chapter (if you know the movie Queen of the Damned, you'll notice that most of the songs on this list is from its soundtrack, hahaha):  
_

_David Draiman - Forsaken  
Static-X - Cold  
Deftones - Change (In the House of Flies)  
Breaking Benjamin - Breath  
_

_C x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Lacey stepped inside her hotel room, she thought she was dreaming. She'd never been in a room that big and fully furnished before and she felt like she didn't belong there. She walked around the room, taking everything in. Stephanie's driver, Mister Mercury and his companion Mister Noble, watched her in silence, but they had more important things to do. Mister Mercury cleared his throat, startling Lacey and making her turn around. She had completely forgotten that there were two men in the room with her.

"Where would you like your luggage, Doctor Callahan?"

Mister Mercury asked her. Lacey looked around and when she spotted the attractive antique wooden armoire placed beside the TV, she pointed it.

"Over there, thank you."

"You're welcome, Doctor Callahan."

Mister Mercury answered Lacey while Mister Noble stayed where he was. When her luggage was where she wanted it to be, the two men left the room. Lacey locked the door and went to her luggage. She brought out some comfy clothes that she could change into - clean underwear, a pair of plain black women's boxer shorts and a gray v-neck t-shirt that she secretly stole from Sami. She brought the t-shirt up to her face and inhaled its scent; it smelled like the detergent she uses and Sami's natural scent. She took her shoes off and went to the bathroom.

The hotel room's bathroom was bigger than the entire space of the living room of her and Sami's apartment in Montreal. She walked towards the spacious bathtub and placed her clothes beside the bottles full of colorful liquids. She took her cellphone from the pocket of her beige trench coat and untied the knot that kept her coat closed. She disrobed herself and let her coat land on the floor. Before taking the rest of her clothes off, she turned the faucet on and took the bottle with red liquid in it. She poured the liquid in the water and watched bubbles forming. She smelled roses coming from the tub.

Lacey checked the time - it was fifteen minutes past six in the evening. Knowing that Washington D.C. and Montreal had the same timezone, she dialed Sami's phone number which she knows by heart. She waited for her fiancé to pick up. A few rings later, Sami picked up.

"Hey baby."

Sami's chipper voice made Lacey grin from ear to ear.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

Lacey asked Sami as she twirled a strand of her brown hair around her left index finger. She could hear a clinking sound in the background. She assumed that they were keys.

"I'm just closing the shop, so no," Sami answered. "How's Washington D.C.?"

"Oh, okay," Lacey replied. "Washington D.C.'s good so far. I already met Finn Bálor by the way."

"What's he like?"

Sami asked, sounding genuinely interested. For a second, Finn's face flashed behind Lacey's eyes. She sighed.

"It's too early to say what he is exactly, but I think he's no ordinary man."

Lacey stated with confidence.

"I'm sure you can handle him."

Sami assured her and she believed him, even if she thinks that Finn is extremely intimidating.

"Thanks, baby. I miss you."

Lacey pouted.

"I miss you too. Take care of yourself there."

The liveliness in Sami's voice that Lacey always heard was gone and it was replaced by sadness. It made her heart feel heavy. If she could teleport to where he was, she would.

"I will. I'll talk to you soon."

Lacey promised.

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you again."

Sami responded.

"Bye, I love you."

Lacey crooned.

"I love you, too."

Lacey hung up with Sami saying I love you replaying in her head. She placed her phone on top of her clothes and turned off the faucet. The tub was full of water and rose-scented bubbles now. Lacey took off all of her clothes and dipped her body in the lukewarm bubbly water. She lay in the tub, submerging every inch of her skin except for her face and her hair. She closed her eyes and let the bath relax her.

* * *

_"I love how your hand perfectly fits in mine. It's like our hands were made for each other."_

_Sami told Lacey with a small smile as he looked at their intertwined hands affectionately. Lacey squeezed Sami's hand once as she shifted on his lap._

_"Maybe they are."_

_Sami leaned in and kissed Lacey on the lips. Lacey placed her free hand on the side of his face and stroked his red beard and kissed him back._

_When she pulled back and opened her eyes, she screamed when she saw Finn instead of Sami and felt disgusted upon realizing that she kissed a man who wasn't her __fiancé, but a murderer._

_"What's wrong, love?"_

_Finn asked Lacey as she moved away from him. She felt like throwing up when she saw that he was in the tub with her, sitting behind her. Like her, he was naked._

_"Yo-you're not Sami."_

_"I'm glad you noticed."_

_Finn chuckled. Lacey scowled._

_"How are-"_

_Lacey asked Finn but he interrupted her._

_"How am I here? I came because you wanted me to."_

_"I didn't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me."_

_Lacey stated, her tone dripping with hostility._

_"You're just saying that. I know what you're really thinking and how you're truly feeling."_

_Finn placed his rough hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She wanted his hands off her, but she couldn't move so he was able to make her lie against him. She felt something warm and hard pressing against the small of her back. When she realized what it was, she was frozen in place._

_"If what you're saying is true, then you should know that I want you gone."_

_Finn's hands scooped up water from the tub and poured it all over her shoulders. He spread the bubbles down to her arms before placing his hands on her chest. He caressed her ample breasts and when his thumbs brushed against her pale pink nipples, they instantly went hard. She gasped._

_"Your body's telling me something else, love."_

_Finn whispered in her right ear, making Lacey shudder from his warm breath and Irish accent. He continued fondling her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck. She felt his right hand going lower. She took his wrist and tried to prevent his hand from getting to what's between her thighs, but she was rendered powerless from his scorching touch. When she felt two of his fingers stroking her slick folds, she involuntarily moved her hips towards his fingers. In her head she was begging him to stop, but her body had somehow acquired a mind of its own and it wanted more from him._

_Lacey didn't have to ask or beg Finn for more because he knew what she wanted and he's more than willing to give it to her. His two fingers circled her clit before slipping them inside of her. Lacey moaned loudly and placed her head on his chest. She turned her head and Finn kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth, matching the pace of his fingers.  
_

_The way Finn's fingers felt and how deliciously slow it was going in and out of her was too much for her to handle. When Finn hit the right spot, she reached her release. Lacey screamed out her orgasm as her toes curled and her body twitched, making the water spill out of the tub. Finn stopped kissing her and pulled back. He slipped his fingers out of her to let her recover. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Finn's bright blue eyes were now red. She realized that she was dreaming because no human can change the color of their eyes unless they had contact lenses on.  
_

_"You will be mine, Lacey. And when you become mine, you'll never want to belong to any other man but me. Because I'm Asmodeus; a prince of Hell, the master of lust."_

* * *

**Author's note**: _I gave Sami a sweet moment with Lacey, while I gave Finn a steamy one with her. Which pairing do you like? Don't ask me though because I can't decide, hahaha. __Do you know how much it makes me happy to see all of your reviews regardless of how long or short they are, your follows, and favorites? Thank you so much! :) Anyway, n__ow you know why this story is categorized as supernatural. If you've got the time and you're feeling curious, look up Binsfeld's classification of demons on Google. If you're from Washington D.C. or Montreal, did I get it right, the timezones? Okay, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! - C x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Lacey opened her eyes, the bubbles blinded her while the water flooded her mouth. She grabbed the sides of the bathtub and lifted herself out of the water. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a while to fully open them and keep them open. When she was finally able to do that, she could see, but she still felt the stinging pain from the bubbles. She spit out the water in the tub before pulling the plug to drain it. She stood up from the tub and took the royal blue bathrobe hanging on the hook beside the tub and wrapped her wet bare body with it. When she was done tying the bathrobe's belt into a knot, she took the matching towel from another hook and wrapped her hair around it. Lacey could still taste the rose-scented liquid soap in her mouth so she decided to brush her teeth in the sink. When she was done, her breath smelled like mint and she could no longer taste roses in her mouth. She got dressed and took the towel off her hair. She put the used bathrobe and towel in the laundry basket beneath the sink, took all her stuff, and got out of the bathroom.

While Lacey was putting all her stuff except for her phone inside her luggage, she heard three loud knocks on the door and a man saying room service. Instead of saying something, she stayed silent as she approached the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a hotel employee standing outside the door with a food service cart in front of him.

"You sure you got the right room?"

Lacey asked since she was sure she didn't call the front desk for anything.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lacey grabbed the door knob but she wasn't sure if she should unlock and open the door or not. This man could be someone impersonating a staff of the hotel. A few seconds later, she realized that the hotel room was booked for her by the FBI - maybe Stephanie asked the hotel to bring her something.

Shaking her head and chuckling from how paranoid she was after the dream she had in the bathtub, Lacey turned the doorknob to unlock the door. She opened the door wide to let the man in. He pushed the cart full of food in the room. Before she could close the door, someone stick their big hand in. Lacey gasped and immediately opened the door again.

"I'm sorry! How's your hand?"

She was more concerned about accidentally hurting the stranger instead of asking who he was and what he was doing there. Lacey looked at the colossal man from head to toe - he was wearing a fine suit with a purple necktie, his black leather shoes were so shiny that she could see images on it, and he had a beard just like Sami except that his was black brown instead of red. She noticed that his nose was bent to the side.

"It didn't get caught in the door, so it's all right."

The man answered. Lacey felt relieved.

"Thank goodness," she said. "But um, who are you?"

The man shoved his right hand inside his coat and took out something. He presented it to her and she saw that it was his FBI I.D. badge.

"I'm Mister Wade Barrett, a detective working for the F.B.I. and the head of the investigation for the murders committed by Finn Bálor, the Misogynistic Madman. Good evening, Doctor Callahan."

His thick British accent reminded her of how Finn had an Irish accent. Suddenly, she felt underdressed. She tugged down the shirt she was wearing but it did nothing to cover her long legs. Lacey smiled despite how unprofessional she looked compared to him.

"Good evening, Detective Barrett. Pleasure to meet you! Please, come in."

Wade returned his ID inside his coat pocket and returned Lacey's smile.

"The pleasure's all mine. And please, call me Wade."

Wade answered as he did what Lacey asked him. The man who brought in the food cart left when Wade entered the room.

Lacey sat on the end of the bed, near where the food cart was placed while Wade took the chair placed in front of the vanity table and set it down next to the bed. He sat on it as he unbuttoned his coat. When he took it off, Lacey saw the long-sleeved shirt that he had underneath was a few shades lighter than his purple tie. He hung his coat on the back of the chair.

"What brings you here, Wade?"

Lacey asked as she grabbed a piece of buttered garlic bread from one of the plates.

"I wanted to talk to you about your conversation with Mister Bálor today, and the investigation."

Wade answered as he loosened the knot on his tie. She felt her stomach rumbling.

"Could we do it over dinner? I'm starving."

Lacey said before taking a bite from the garlic bread she was holding. Wade chuckled with a nod.

"Sure we can, Doctor Callahan."

Lacey swallowed before speaking.

"Just call me Lacey."

Wade nodded as Lacey gave him a plate full of food and utensils. She grabbed a plate for herself and took the other pair of fork and knife. To get rid of the awkward silence and the sound of utensils clanking, Lacey took the TV's remote control from the nightstand and used it to turn the flat screen television on. Her eyes widened when she saw the program that was on - _The Adventures of El Generico_, a Mexican live action TV show about the masked superhero El Generico. She felt the apples of her cheeks warming up and to prevent Wade from asking her any questions, she stuffed her mouth with food.

Wade watched the program then shifted his eyes to Lacey. He noticed how red her face was and he understood why.

"The ginger bloke who plays El Generico... he's your fiancé, isn't he?"

Lacey almost choked when she heard what Wade said. She wanted to lie and say no, but she knows that he's a cop and he'll know that she's not saying the truth. She placed her half empty plate of food and utensils on the food cart before answering Wade. She wiped the corners of her mouth with one of the white handkerchiefs on the cart and faced Wade.

"Yeah, he is. How'd you figure that out?"

She asked before taking the tall glass of water. There was a bottle of wine on the middle tray of the cart, but she hasn't drunk any alcoholic beverage since she started dating Sami because he's straightedge.

"When you saw the masked man on the television, I saw you looking surprised before a fleeting smirk appeared on your lips. Then your cheeks started getting red. I also noticed how the t-shirt you're wearing right now is too big for you and the diamonds on your engagement ring is blinding me."

Lacey laughed as she looked at her engagement ring. She rotated the ring once before rearranging it.

"You're utterly observant. No wonder why you're the head of Finn Bálor's case."

"That I am," Wade agreed. "I'd rather talk about you and your soon-to-be husband first before Finn Bálor, if that's okay with you."

Lacey took a sip from her glass of water. She placed it back on the top tray of the food cart.

"It's completely okay with me since Sami's my favorite topic of conversation. Let me tell you how we met."

"I'm all ears."

Wade replied before taking another bite while Lacey tucked her legs beneath her thighs before starting her story.

* * *

_The year was 2005. For the summer, 20-year-old Psychology major Lacey Callahan's British-Indian-Mexican roommate Marisol Barton asked her to stay with her and her family in their villa in Tijuana, Mexico. She agreed, since she didn't want to stay at their dorm or her parents' house with nothing to do all summer. But as Lacey was waiting in line with her roommate to get into a seedy bar, she was starting to think that maybe going to Tijuana with Marisol was a bad idea._

_"Relax, Lace. We're here to have fun and not think for tonight."_

_Marisol massaged her shoulders. Lacey sighed._

_"I sorta miss my textbooks."_

_Marisol took her hands off Lacey's shoulders and covered her ears._

_"Don't even mention anything related to college, please!"_

_Lacey and Marisol didn't wait long to get in the bar because the bouncer knew Marisol and she handed him money to let them in right away. Gypsy flamenco music was playing loudly and strong-smelling liquor filled the air. Lacey followed Marisol to the crowded bar. When the tall, skinny bartender saw the two of them, he placed two shot glasses with a slice of lime on the rim and two salt shakers on the table. He took a bottle from the shelf behind him and poured clear liquid in the glasses. Marisol took the glass on the right and raised it to Lacey's face._

_"I dare you to do to what I'm going to do, but you're going to do it to the most ridiculous-looking man you can find in this room."_

_Lacey shook her head rapidly as Marisol looked around to pick her unlucky victim._

_"Are you daring me to do this after you found out that I'm a virgin?"_

_Lacey asked. Marisol grinned mischievously as she nodded._

_"Yes! You need to lose your virginity before the new semester starts, chica."_

_"But-"_

_Lacey protested but Marisol stopped her by putting her index finger on Lacey's lips._

_"No buts. And don't cheat."_

_Before Lacey was able to react, Marisol was walking to the other side of the room holding a full shot glass with a slice of lime on its rim and a salt shaker. When she got there, she whispered in the ear of a lanky man wearing thick frame glasses and a vertically striped turtleneck sweater. Lacey gasped when Marisol suddenly shoved the slice of lime into the man's mouth before pouring some salt on the back of his right hand. She licked the salt off his skin slowly and took her shot. She bit into the lime without taking it off the man's mouth. When she was done, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Lacey as the guy took the lime out of his mouth. Lacey gulped and tried to calm herself down with slow deep breaths._

_After three slow deep breaths, Lacey took the shot glass and salt shaker and looked around the room. She spotted a man in a mask standing near the stage and immediately she thought that he looked the most ridiculous out of every man in the room - even more ridiculous than the man Marisol saw. Feeling lucky, Lacey approached him as he threw money to the dancers on stage who was dancing to Santana's song Smooth. She cautiously tapped on his shoulder with one finger. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her._

_"Hey. Can you help me with this dare my friend is making me do? I know we don't know each other and you probably can't understand a word I'm saying but this won't take long."_

_The man didn't speak for a few minutes. He just stood there staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Lacey felt awkward as she placed a strand of brown hair behind her right ear and looked over her shoulder. Marisol was back by the bar and she was looking at her wristwatch. When Lacey turned her head to look at the man, he was nodding._

_"Sí, señorita!"_

_Lacey smiled when the man in the mask finally answered._

_"You're my hero."_

_The man grinned and jumped up and down. Lacey laughed at the sight and was reminded of an energetic little boy. She gave the slice of lime to him and he eyed it._

_"Put that in your mouth and keep it there. Give me your right hand."_

_The man did as he was told. Lacey took one last look at Marisol before taking her fourth slow deep breath. The man was watching her and what she's going to do next._

_Lacey closed the space between them by taking a step towards him. She poured a little amount of salt on the back of his right hand and he said something in Spanish. She looked up at him before licking the salt off his skin. He was panting and speaking frantically. She downed the shot and the colorless liquid burned her tongue and throat. Instantly, she felt more confident._

_He was only a few inches taller than her, so she didn't have to stand on the tips of her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck just like Marisol did with the man she chose. Lacey tilted her head to the right and leaned in. She bit into the slice of lime and it soothed the burning sensation in her mouth and throat. She felt a little of the man's soft plump lips on hers as she sucked on the lime. When she was done, she took the lime from the man's mouth using her own and tossed it over her shoulder. She gave him a short but firm hug before taking a step away from him._

_"Thanks for going along with it."_

_The man nodded as he ran a hand through his red beard._

_"De nada!"_

_Lacey smiled shyly at him. She was about to walk away when the masked man took her hand and spun her around to get her back. She landed in his arms and he dipped her._

_"Te deseo."_

_His eyes looked dark. Lacey should be kicking him in the nuts instead of staring into his eyes, but she was doing the latter. Her heart was beating at an alarmingly fast pace and she knew it had something to do with the disguised stranger being too close to her._

_Before she could say anything, the masked man leaned down and kissed her wildly. If she was sober, she would've slapped him hard and ran from him as fast as she can, but she was drunk and the kiss felt so right that she didn't wanted to go anywhere._

* * *

"And the rest was history. I didn't lose my virginity that night, but I appeared on the next morning's newspaper. I still have the article saved in a photo album back in Montreal."

Lacey said and took the glass of water from the food cart. Wade was done eating now and his empty plate was on top of his lap.

"You didn't know who he was that night?"

Lacey laughed and shook her head.

"Not until I got a hold of the morning paper and when Marisol told me who he was."

Wade nodded as he handed Lacey his plate. Lacey took it and put it down on the top tray of the food cart. She took another sip from the glass of water she was holding before placing it next to the plates. She yawned.

"I guess we better start talking about Finn Bálor before you fall asleep on me."

Lacey covered her mouth as she yawned for the second time.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. Go ahead, start talking."

Wade cleared his throat and took his coat. He produced a small black leather bound notebook and a silver pen from it and returned it to where it was. He opened the notebook and clicked his pen.

"Okay. So far, we know he's committed thirteen murders just in this country alone and he's a prime suspect in several murders outside the country. All of the victims are female and each one was brutally mutilated."

Wade stated. Lacey nodded. She liked how his British accent made everything sound less dreadful.

"Today he told me about this blonde girl he had intercourse with at an alley in the back of a pub. He killed her by strangulation before disfiguring her."

Wade wrote what Lacey said down in his notebook.

"That's the first murder he's told anyone ever since his incarceration weeks ago. How were you able to get that out of him in just a day?"

Wade asked, looking amazed. Lacey shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly."

Wade and Lacey talked all night about Finn: how he became the heartless killer that he is and what drove him to do all that he's done. They also exchanged their theories about the murders. Wade only left when Lacey could no longer keep the conversation going due to excessive yawning.

"See you in the morning, Lacey. I enjoyed your company. If you need anything, I'll be in the room at the end of the hall. Good night."

Wade said as he stood in the hallway while putting on his coat. Lacey smirked as she leaned against the door frame.

"You're a witty man. I look forward to seeing you again. Good night, Wade."

Wade returned her smirk before walking down the hallway. Knowing that he was just nearby, Lacey felt safe.

When she got on the bed, Lacey watched an episode of _The Adventures of El Generico_. She yawned when the episode ended so she turned the television offand got under the sheets. She ended up tossing and turning all night instead of falling asleep even though she felt drained. She couldn't sleep because she didn't want to dream of Finn again. To stop herself from thinking of Finn, Lacey recalled all the memories she has of Sami - from the blissful moments to the depressing trials. It worked and she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face and Sami in her head.

* * *

**Author's note: **_I wonder… How are El Generico and his orphans in Tijuana right now? I refuse to believe that he's dead, he can't be! If you're feeling confused, you better do a research on El Generico and Sami Zayn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think this is the longest one I've written for this story so far. If you speak Spanish, did I get all the Spanish in this chapter right? I think I did because I used Google Translate, hahaha. Updates will be slow because one I have a life and two it's not easy being a college student. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here are all the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter._

_MS MR - Fantasy_  
_Kasabian - Shoot the Runner_  
_Nine Inch Nails - Sanctified_  
_Unkle - Bloodstain_  
_Yael Naim - Toxic_  
_The xx - Angels_

_C x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A pair of smooth lips planting gentle kisses on the back of her neck woke Lacey up from her dreamless sleep. For a few seconds, she felt like she was home: like she was back in Montreal, on the bed that she shares with Sami in their studio apartment. But then she realized that he always kissed her on the side of her face on whatever side she fell asleep on and his bushy beard wasn't brushing against her skin. She turned around and came face to face with a shirtless Finn. She felt his muscled arm bring her slim body close to his. His torso was impressive - he wasn't hairy like Sami and he had a six pack._

_"Morning, love."_

_Finn said with a lopsided grin. Lacey narrowed her heavy eyes at him._

_"This isn't real."_

_Finn traced the entire surface of Lacey's bottom lip with his left thumb. Lacey wanted to take back what she said because the roughness of his thumb against her lip felt too real._

_"Was that not enough for you to believe me that this is real? Do I need to do what I did the last time?"_

_Finn teased. The apples of Lacey's cheeks started getting warm as kicked his legs._

_"Don't."_

_Lacey warned him. Finn just chuckled._

_"Okay, if you say so."_

_"What are you doing here, Finn?"_

_Lacey asked, feeling annoyed._

_"I had to wake you up because you're late. I want to see you in person again."_

_Lacey raised an eyebrow._

_"What-"_

_Finn cut her off by kissing her on the mouth. When he pulled back, he caressed her cheek._

_"Get your gorgeous self out of bed, love. You have a job to do."_

* * *

When Lacey woke up, she was sweating and trying to catch her breath. She rose from the bed and leaned back on the cushioned headboard. Her lips were tingling and she could still feel Finn's kiss on them. She subconsciously touched her lips with her left index and middle finger. The incessant blaring of her phone caught her attention. She got off the bed and followed where the sound was coming from. She found her phone on top of her luggage. She took it and turned off the alarm. Her eyes widened when she saw the time - it was almost 11AM. She was supposed be at the prison two hours ago.

Lacey ran to the bathroom and got on the tub. She closed the translucent curtain and turned the faucet on. When she was done, she wrapped her body with a towel and went out of the bathroom. She dug through her luggage with one hand because her other one was holding the towel up. She took out mismatched underwear, one of the pant suits she packed, and a pair of high heeled leather boots. When she was dressed, she took her phone and shoved it in the side pocket of her trench coat. She slipped into her boots and got out of her hotel room.

It was twelve minutes past twelve noon when she got to the prison. She ran to the interrogation room and she saw Mister Cena and Mister Reigns standing beside the steel door.

"Is he in there? Finn Bálor?"

Lacey asked as she placed her hands on her knees. She was breathing rapidly. Mister Cena nodded as Mister Reigns unlocked the door.

"Yes, he is. And also Miss McMahon and Mister Barrett. They've all been waiting for you for a while now."

Mister Cena responded. Lacey stood straight and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Thanks you two."

The two men nodded at her. Mister Reigns opened the door for her. When she stepped inside the room, the familiar cold air greeted her and she got neutral looks from Stephanie and Wade. Lacey gulped.

"Good afternoon, Miss McMahon, Mister Barrett," Lacey gave them each a nod. "I'm so sorry for being late. My alarm didn't wake me up."

Lacey mentally slapped herself after hearing the words come out of her mouth. Her reason for being late was unacceptable and weak. She was expecting Stephanie to reprimand her, but she didn't - instead, Stephanie offered her a tub of potato salad.

"It's all right, Doctor Callahan," Stephanie said. "Join us for lunch, please."

Wade stood up from his seat and used his hand to ask Lacey to sit on it. When she did, Stephanie gave her the plastic container and a disposable spork. Feeling hungry, Lacey immediately devoured the free food.

Wade and Stephanie talked about other cases as Lacey ate in silence. She couldn't keep her eyes off the one-way mirror because just like yesterday, Finn was smirking at her, even if he couldn't see her. Lacey grimaced as she stabbed a cheesy potato cube with her spork.

"Do you not like the dish, Doctor Callahan?"

Stephanie asked Lacey. Lacey shook her head as she relaxed the muscles of her mouth to get rid of the frown.

"It's delicious, Miss McMahon. I just remembered the atrociousness of that man over there."

Lacey pointed at Finn in the other room with her spork before shoving the utensil in her mouth.

When she was done eating, Lacey returned the plastic container to Stephanie and tossed the used spork in the trash bin in the corner of the room. She got herself a glass of water from the liquid dispenser and drank the entire content of the glass. Lacey took a deep breath and approached the door to the room where Finn was.

_Here we go again_, Lacey thought to herself as she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I didn't wanted this chapter to be too long so I've decided to save the next part for the next chapter. Please don't hate me! Let me know what you think of this story in a review and you can also include what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters in it. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here are the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter:_

_Mother Mother - Let's Fall in Love_  
_Owl Vision - Damnation_  
_Daughter - Touch_  
_Soap&amp;Skin - Me and The Devil_  
_Jeremy Passion - Pixelated_

_C x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You owe me an apology for keeping me waiting for you, Doctor Callahan."

Finn Bálor said as he watched Lacey enter the room. Lacey's eyebrows furrowed as she sat on the chair in front of him.

"I don't owe you anything, Mister Bálor."

His name coming out of her lips sounded like a musical masterpiece to his ears.

"What are we going to talk about today?"

Finn asked Lacey as she placed her arms on the sides of her chair. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever you want."

Finn stayed silent for a few minutes. Lacey took her arms off the sides of her chair and shoved them in the pockets of her trench coat. Despite the layers of clothes that she was wearing, she was freezing.

"Are you religious, Doctor Callahan?"

Lacey thought that the topic Finn has chosen was ironic, considering all of the evil he has done. She shook her head.

"I'm not but I'm Catholic by association, since everyone in my family is."

Finn nodded.

"Callahan. That's an Irish last name, right?"

It was Lacey's turn to nod.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm Irish."

Lacey wanted to say that she doesn't care if he's Irish, but she also didn't wanted to be rude. She thought that it was good that he was talking so she figured that it would be best for everyone if she let him say whatever he wanted to say.

"I have," Lacey answered. "It's your accent. My dad has one like it, and all my relatives from his side of the family."

"Fascinating." Finn nodded as he took the information in.

"Tell me more about the crimes you've committed. Be as detailed as you can."

Lacey said before she even thought about what she was going to say to Finn. She was biting her tongue as she waited for his answer. Finn felt a surge of arousal from what Lacey said. Unlike Lacey, Finn thought about what he's going to say.

"Since you asked so nicely, I should share something," Finn said with a smirk. "I met a lovely lass when I was 21. She was a year younger than I - she had a head full of long wavy fiery red hair that was always up in a ponytail, her face was sprinkled with freckles, and she had unbelievably large natural breasts. She worked as a librarian and all she knew was books until she met me. I was her first, and I made her feel what she has only read in romance novels. We did it in every space available in the library she works at. When she told me she loved me, I had to get rid of her. I snapped her neck and stuffed her body in a blank bookshelf."

If she was allowed to attack Finn for what he has done, Lacey would've gotten up from her chair and punched him over and over again for corrupting and slaying a pure woman. But she stayed still and balled her fists inside the pockets of her trench coat.

"Why didn't you mutilate her body just like you did with the other women?"

Lacey asked. The librarian's crime scene photos were less bloody, but it was as terrifying as the others.

"I thought she was the one. I wanted it to be her, but she wasn't."

For a second, Lacey saw sadness on Finn's face. But then he smirked and Lacey thought that she just imagined the somber expression.

"With the amount of women you've killed, it seems like you're desperate to find 'The One'," Lacey said. "Now you won't find her since you're in prison."

Lacey smirked. Finn leaned forward, causing his chains to move and make a noise. It wiped the smirk off of Lacey's face. Lacey leaned back in the chair as she stared into his bright blue eyes. She unclenched her fists in her pocket and held onto the fabric of her trench coat.

"I don't have to look for The One anymore because she's in this room with me right now."

Finn grinned from ear to ear while Lacey's jaw dropped wide open.

As Lacey sat motionless in the chair, Stephanie and Wade entered the room quickly with Mister Cena and Mister Reigns behind the two of them. Lacey shakily got up from the chair and walked out of the room as Finn laughed his head off.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I'm sorry for letting every one of you wait for so long for a new chapter, and for the length of this chapter. I know it's short but I've written this in March and March was the busiest month for me this year so far. Anyway, it's April now and I'm out school so that means I'm on summer vacation and I have more time to write so yay! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! - C x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sami sat in silence behind the counter as he watched customers walk up and down the ailes of the small comic book shop that he owns. There weren't a lot of people but he still felt proud that there were customers in the building that he bought from the money he earned from years of playing El Generico.

He was about to take his phone out of his pants' pocket when the front door of the shop opened. The door hit the silver shopkeeper's bell above it, its shrill sound spreading all over the store. Sami stood up from the stool he was sitting on and watched the young blonde woman head straight towards the counter, her eyes glued on him. Sami suddenly felt embarrassed, since he was only wearing the knitted dark blue sweater Lacey made for him for Christmas last year and a pair of torn faded jeans and he looked like he just rolled out of bed.

The blonde woman grinned at Sami as she placed her arms on the counter. Sami stood in front of her.

"May I help you with something, ma'am?"

Sami asked the woman politely. She nodded before taking her arms off the counter. She extended her right arm to him.

"I'm Renee Young and I write for the Montreal Times. It would be wonderful if you can answer my questions."

Before Sami could even say anything, she was bringing out her phone and a notepad with a pencil from her brown leather tote. She placed them all on the counter as Sami stared at her, thinking whether or not he should give her what she wants.

"What kind of questions do you have for me?"

Sami inquired. Renee took her notepad and flipped it open. She then took the pencil from the spring on top of it that's keeping the pages together.

"I'm interested in the nice little place you have here," Renee looked around before staring at Sami with a serious expression on her face. "Tell me all about it - when was it established, what motivated you to sell comic books, everything related to it."

Sami was skeptical - why did the Montreal Times just noticed his business now, and not when it first opened in 2013?

"Let me see some identification first."

Sami demanded. Renee didn't protest and showed him her identification card. When Sami was satisfied, he agreed to an interview.

The interview went well, even though there were a couple of customers coming up to the counter to pay for the items they've selected. Sami would stop talking to Renee to attend to the customers and chat with them a little. Renee observed the way Sami handled the people, and she could see why his comic book shop was starting to get recognized - he wasn't rude and the comics weren't expensive.

When the customers left, Renee cleared her throat. Sami quickly put away the money in the cash register before facing her.

"I don't want to be rude, but when is this interview going to be over?"

Sami asked Renee. Renee erased something on the notepad before answering him.

"I've got one last question," Renee replied. "There seems to be a lot of El Generico merchandise here, which makes me think you're a huge fan. Do you have a theory about his sudden disappearance?"

Sami was stunned. It was the only question that wasn't fully about his business but he should've expected it. Several reporters before have tried to make him admit that he and El Generico were one person, but they all failed. Sami swallowed the lump in his dry throat before answering.

"Yes, I am a huge fan of El Generico, hence why I sell so much of his merchandise," Sami said. "I think he's still fighting crime in Tijuana. And when he's not doing that, he's bonding with the kids in his orphanage."

Renee wrote everything that Sami said in her notepad before closing it. She packed her stuff and shook Sami's hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to an interview. One last thing - can I take a photo of you for the article?"

"Sure."

Sami crossed his arms and smiled. Renee held her phone up and took his photo. The blonde grinned.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Zayn. I'll let you know when the article's up."

Renee told him as she put her phone in her pocket. Sami nodded.

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

Renee nodded in return before turning her back and walking towards the front door of the shop. Sami waited until Renee got in her car before taking out his phone. He dialed Lacey's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Sami! Thank God you called."

Lacey said happily. Sami smiled at the sound of her voice, stretching his face from ear to ear.

"I would've called you an hour ago, but this journalist came in and interviewed me about the shop. She even asked me about El Generico."

Sami replied. Lacey giggled.

"I still can't believe that I'm marrying a superhero."

Sami laughed. El Generico wasn't Superman, but when he mentions her to Lacey, it's like he was because of how much she adores him. Sami always thought that his alter ego was a woman repellent, but he was wrong. If he hadn't been wearing his mask the night they met, he wouldn't be engaged to the smartest and most beautiful woman he's ever met.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Another short chapter, ughhh. I'm so sorry but I haven't been feeling very well and it's not that I'm sick, I'm just not in the mood to write plus my muses aren't cooperating. I'm trying my best to write despite everything though. Thank you so much for reading this story, and for following and adding it to your favorites, as well as me. - C x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"But you are, baby. Do you think she knows that I'm El Generico?"

Sami asked as he bit off a bit of his cuticle on his left thumb.

On the other end of the line, Lacey paced back and forth in her hotel room, thinking whether or not she should tell Sami the truth. She decided to do the latter because they've always been honest with each other. Honesty is one of the reasons why their relationship lasted as long as it did and led into engagement and soon - when she gets her job done and gets paid for it - marriage.

"I think she does. She wouldn't have asked you about El Generico if she doesn't; she might've not even bothered coming in the comic book shop just to talk to you."

What Lacey said stung, especially her last sentence. Sami smirked despite what she said. She had always been smarter than him and he didn't mind it.

"Yeah, you're right," Sami agreed. "I'll call you later, baby. I need to close the shop."

"Okay. Call me when you get home. I love you." Lacey answered.

"The second I step into our apartment, I promise. I love you, too."

After they hung up, Lacey collapsed on the bed, her right hand clutching her phone. She could still hear Finn's laugh and upon remembering the sound of it, she got goosebumps. The only thing that was able to make her forget about it was the sound of Sami's voice.

Lacey groaned and rolled on to her left side. She stared at the screen of her phone and waited to see if Sami's name would pop up. When it didn't after a few minutes, she decided to take a nap. She knew how long it would take for Sami to get home, so she repeated in her head that she needed to wake up after fifteen minutes before she started counting to help her sleep.

* * *

_Lacey felt exposed._

_When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see herself naked with her legs spread wide open. When she tried to close them, warm rough hands separated them.  
_

_Finn Bálor had invaded her dreams again._

_"This isn't real."_

_Lacey said when she saw him, telling herself mentally to wake up even though she felt like she already was awake._

_"Keep telling yourself that love, and I'm just going to have to keep proving to you that it is."_

_A shirtless Finn told her. Lacey couldn't help but stare at his bare torso and his defined abs. He was only wearing a pair of black jogging pants and it was hanging low on his waist, showing off his hip bones. As she stared at him, Finn stayed silent and let his hands go upward. Lacey wanted his hands off her, but she was paralyzed and can't fight them off. When his hands reached her breasts, he squeezed them both tightly once before kneeling in front of her._

_"Don't do it, please."_

_Lacey begged, even if her body wanted what she thinks he's going to do._

_"We both know that you want this, so don't fight it."_

_Finn said before planting a gentle kiss on the bottom of her belly button. Lacey bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning._

_Finn kissed his way down to Lacey's soaking cunt. He squeezed her breasts with his hands once again before licking her from her dripping hole up to her aching clit. He did this over and over again until Lacey tasted blood on her tongue from biting her lip too hard._

_Finn's lips started sucking on her clit and Lacey finally let a loud moan slip out of her mouth. Finn grunted from the sound of it and she felt the vibration on her hot wet cunt. When he brought his right hand down, his tongue started flicking her clit. Lacey threw her head back and grabbed the bedsheets, clinging on to them as she felt herself being pushed over the edge._

_When Lacey felt Finn's finger slipping inside of her, she thrust her hips upward to meet his finger._

_"P-please..."_

_Lacey pleaded. She moaned several times. Finn's tongue matched the fast pace of his finger and suddenly, Lacey fell off the edge then exploded. She felt Finn's lips kissing her right knee and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he had her phone in his hands and it was ringing._

_"Sami's calling, love. Wake up."_

* * *

Lacey opened her heavy eyes and lifted her upper body off the bed. Before she could process her dream and what happened in it, she found her phone in her hand and on the screen was Sami's name. She answered his call.

"Hey baby, what took you so long to answer?"

Sami asked. Lacey heard a door closing in the background. It seems like he just got home to their apartment. She took a deep breath as she untied the knot that's keeping her trench coat together. The room had an air conditioner that was on full blast but she felt so hot.

"I'm sorry baby, I was..." she paused as she tucked her phone between her shoulder and neck so she can shrug off her trench coat. "I've fallen asleep."

"I shouldn't have called," Sami answered. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

That was the last thing Lacey wanted to do now that she has Sami on the phone and after the sex dream she just had, she wanted nothing more than to give herself pleasure and Sami too.

They haven't had phone sex in years, but they did it all the time when Lacey was still in college and when Sami was still El Generico. She was in Montreal while he was in Tijuana and when they couldn't take it anymore, phone sex helped them.

"I don't - I want you."

Lacey replied, her tone full of lust and longing. Sami swallowed and almost tripped over something. He knew what she meant and even though he wasn't expecting it, he wanted it bad. He rushed to the bedroom and locked the door. He sat on the bed and put her on speaker as he started taking his shoes off.

"I want you too, baby."

Lacey was ahead of him, since she's gotten her shoes off already and was on the process of taking her shirt off. Sami was on speaker too, which allowed her to lie down on the bed.

"I wish you were here, baby. I want to feel you on top of me, touching every inch of my skin as you take my clothes off."

Lacey's words were like gasoline, intensifying the burning desire that Sami had for her. The ginger took his sweater off and threw it on the floor.

"And I'd kiss you until both our lips are numb and swollen. Then I'd move my mouth to your neck, then to your chest..."

Sami's right hand brushed over his clothed cock, already hard for Lacey while Lacey tossed her shirt on the floor. She unhooked the front clasp of her bra and the undergarment joined her discarded shirt and trench coat on the floor. She fondled her breasts gently, imagining the way Sami would do it with his hands.

"Yes baby, keep going."

They went at it until they were able to climax together. When they've caught their breaths, they talked about their day. Lacey told Sami all about her interrogation with Finn - not telling much about him but sharing just enough of him. When both of them yawned at the same time, they decided to call it a night.

"Should we sleep?"

Sami asked.

"We shall. Good night, baby. I love you."

"Good night to you too, baby. I love you, too. I'll be dreaming of you."

Lacey licked her lower lip.

"You better be, because I'll be dreaming of you."

They laughed at the same time before hanging up. Lacey placed her phone under her pillow and closed her eyes. She thought of Sami - his face, his voice, everything about him - so she could dream of him, because she was getting sick of dreaming of Finn. If she dreams of him again, then she lied to her fiancé.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I was thinking about putting the author's note above instead of where it usually is to warn you guys but I like surprises, hahaha! I hope you liked this chapter but if you didn't, how the hell not? It's almost all smut! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You're all so awesome! Here are the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter:_

_Simon Curtis - Flesh  
Fever Fever - Hallucinate  
The Silent Comedy - Bartholomew  
Marilyn Manson - Cupid Carries a Gun  
Massive Attack - Angel  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Lacey was up a few hours in advance from her alarm clock, not wanting to be late again. She was feeling rejuvenated and she knows that it has something to do with her having phone sex with Sami last night. After ordering breakfast food from room service and eating it, she decided to get ready for the gray new day.

The scent of vanilla and apple filled the air. Lacey washed herself gently but thoroughly with a sponge in the tub. It's been a while since she's had a long bath since the bathroom of the apartment that she shares with Sami only has a shower so she was taking advantage of her hotel room's bath tub that could almost be mistaken for a swimming pool because of its size. When she was done, she dried herself and decided to get dressed and do her hair and make-up.

She chose to wear her favorite red turtleneck cotton shirt with short sleeves and black high waist suede pencil skirt. On her feet, she decided to slip into her pale pink three inch stilettos. She combed her damp hair and applied powder on her face, a coat of mascara on her eyelashes, and a cherry-colored lip balm on her lips. She was just about to take her phone from under her pillow when someone banged repeatedly on the door. She rushed towards the door without looking through the peephole first and opened it.

"Good morning, Lacey. I thought you'd still be asleep, but it looks like you're good to go. We have to get to the prison as quickly as we could."

Wade said all at once as he loosened the knot on his neck tie. Agitation was visible on his face.

"Good morning to you too, Wade. What's the rush?"

She asked as she slipped on her beige trench coat.

"We think Finn Bálor's responsible for a woman's death last night."

* * *

As Lacey walked with Wade in one of the halls of the maximum security prison, she was reminded of Clarice Starling in the movie adaptation of the novel The Silence of the Lambs by Thomas Harris.

The cells weren't the typical cells with just iron bars as a barricade - the cells were tiny rooms with a single bed, a sink, and a toilet, a rectangular glass window, and a heavy steel door with a number pad on the right side of it. Most of the prisoners were doing their own thing in their respective cells except for Finn Bálor, who was standing in front of the glass window with a devious smirk on his lips. When Lacey saw him she gasped and subconsciously hid behind Wade. Wade didn't say anything. To Lacey, Finn looked like he was waiting for them and he was pleased to see that they've arrived.

Lacey took a deep breath and felt embarrassed for the way she acted. She stood beside Wade and looked at him. In his right hand was the case file on the murder that happened last night, which they skimmed through in his car on their way to the prison.

"Where's Miss McMahon?"

Lacey asked. From the corner of her eye, she could see Finn pacing back and forth in front of the glass window with his hands behind his back. Wade took her left arm with his left hand and led her behind the nearest pillar.

"She's not here because Finn Bálor had specifically asked her to not be."

Lacey raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did the director of the FBI started taking orders from an insane murderer?"

"Just today, apparently," Wade shook his head. "Miss McMahon interrogated Finn Bálor immediately when the dead woman was discovered just a little after midnight. He didn't say a single word relevant to the murder."

"He just told her to not be here today, great," Lacey answered sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. He said he'd only speak to you about it."

Lacey stood away from Wade, shaking his hand off of her arm. A cold sensation went down her spine and her head felt light all of a sudden.

"A-a-are you serious?"

Lacey asked Wade as her lower lip quivered. Wade nodded once.

"Yes, I am unfortunately. I didn't want you to go here alone so I begged Miss McMahon to let me escort you here. As you can see, she agreed."

"So I'm supposed to go in his cell alone and talk to him? But he's unrestrained, he could-"

Wade took her by her shoulders and steadied her. Only then she realized that she was shaking. Wade had a look of pity on his face and even though she felt scared, she hated how he was looking at her.

"You're not going to go in his cell. These cells are advanced and with a command from a high-ranking employee and a push of a button, the prisoner can talk to the visitor as if they were in the same room."

When she found out how high tech the prison cells were, she felt less scared about talking to Finn. There was no way he'd be able to get her through the glass. For the sake of giving closure to the family of the victim and to prevent any more murders, Lacey decided to talk to Finn.

"Tell whoever's in charge of the cells that I need to talk to Finn Bálor."

Lacey told Wade, squaring her shoulders. Wade looked hesitant at first but eventually he took out his phone from the inside pocket of his coat and called someone. The call lasted for only a few seconds. Wade returned his phone to where it was and looked at Lacey.

"You can talk to him now."

Lacey nodded. Wade offered the case file to her and she took it. She walked slowly towards Finn's cell. As she did, the sounds coming from the heels of her shoes echoed in the hallway. When Lacey found a spot to stand on from a reasonable distance, Finn stopped pacing back and forth and faced her. Lacey cleared her throat.

"Can you hear me, Mister Bálor?"

Lacey asked. Finn nodded as he crossed his arms. He knew that she was almost going to address him by his first name, but she stopped herself from doing so. Her self-control was still strong and it annoyed Finn. Maybe he needs to do something more to her in her dreams.

"Loud and clear, Doctor Callahan."

Every hair on Lacey's body stood up when she heard him say her last name. Her mind drifted to the dreams of him that she's had for a second because in it, he calls her love instead of in a formal way. She shook her head at the thought and tried to get her focus back on her task.

"How are you connected to the murder that happened last night?"

Lacey questioned Finn. Finn tilted his head to the right side, looking confused, but it wasn't going to fool Lacey.

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with it?"

Lacey opened the case file and held up the page of the crime scene photos. It showed the naked body of the victim lying on the pavement of a dark alley with bruises all over her body and her face was beaten up so badly that it made her look distorted and completely unrecognizable.

"The cause of death of this poor woman closely resembles how you mangled with your victims."

Finn narrowed his eyes to get a better look at it before moving his head back to its normal position.

"True, but how could I've done what you're accusing me of when I'm in here?"

Lacey took her time with responding to Finn's question. She couldn't let him win but her brain was failing her.

"Based from all the evidence that I've seen, and I feel it in my gut that you have something to do with this."

She answered and cringed on the inside. Finn shook his head while laughing. She so badly wanted to punch a hole through the glass window and let her fist collide with his jaw.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, Doctor Callahan. Aren't you supposed to be an expert on feelings? And you're a smart woman who's supposed to be using her head and not let her emotions get the best of her."

Anger was simmering inside Lacey's body and she was about to answer him to let the steam out but then she felt a hand squeezing her left shoulder, stopping her from saying anything. She jumped a bit and when she saw Wade standing behind her and looking worried, she realized that he had probably told whoever's in charge of the cells to turn off Finn's microphone and speaker since she couldn't hear him anymore even if his mouth was moving. Lacey quickly walked away from Finn's cell and rushed towards the exit, wanting to get out of the prison as fast as possible.

* * *

When Lacey was back in the car with Wade, she didn't say a word because she was busy mentally scolding herself. She could've handled her conversation with Finn better and because of not thinking properly before saying something she failed to get anything out of him. She placed her head against the car window, watching the raindrops fall on the tinted glass as she thought of sentences and comebacks she could've used on Finn.

"You're doing great, Lacey."

Lacey heard Wade say. She didn't want to be rude but she couldn't look at him, not with what happened between her and Finn.

"No, I'm not. I didn't get anything out of Finn Bálor."

She sighed. Wade stopped the car when the traffic light turned red. What she said was true, but Wade didn't want to make her feel more defeated.

"You can try again tomorrow."

Lacey just nodded and didn't say anything because a light bulb went on in her head. She didn't have to wait until tomorrow - all she had to do was sleep and willingly dream of Finn.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I can't believe that it took me three months to be able to update this story. You're probably wondering why it took me that long, right? Well... you have depression and real life to blame. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long but patience truly is a virtue and good things come to those who wait. Honestly I think this chapter sucked but what do you think? Leave a review! It doesn't take long and you could actually make my day. Thank you for following and adding me and this story to your favorites! And oh... yaaasss Finn's the current NXT Champion and I really miss Sami! - C x  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was raining hard by the time Wade and Lacey got back to the hotel. After having lunch at the restaurant, the two of them parted ways - Wade decided to go the FBI headquarters to see if there's any progress on the murder that happened last night while Lacey retired to her hotel room. When she got there, she made sure to lock the door before taking off her trenchcoat. After hanging it up, she kicked her shoes off and got on the bed. She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_Being in Lacey's dream this time felt weird to Finn. For the first time ever since he started entering her dreams, he felt like he was intruding, which was what he should've felt when he came into her head uninvited. Now that Lacey wants him to be in her dream, he felt like he shouldn't be there._

_Finn stood in front of a sleeping Lacey, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. The shirt she was wearing was hugging her shapely breasts and he wanted to play with them using his hands but he chose not to do it, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She still looked beautiful while sleeping and he could watch her sleep forever._

_But if he wanted to know why she wanted him there in her dream with her, Finn had to wake her up. He got on the bed gently, straddling Lacey's thighs. He lowered his head on the left side of her neck and took in her scent for today. It reminded him of a sweet baked treat, like an apple pie. He used his right hand to pull down the fabric covering her neck and planted a kiss on her warm skin. He kissed his way up to her ear. When his lips found her ear, he licked her earlobe and held her wrists._

_"I'm here, love. Open your eyes."_

_When Finn's eyes connected with Lacey's, he was astonished by the gold flecks in her light brown eyes. He forgot how to breathe for a few seconds._

_Lacey tried to move but with Finn's hands holding her wrists and his body hovering over hers, she was trapped._

_"We need to talk."_

_"Can we do that while I ravish you?"_

_Finn asked Lacey unabashedly. Lacey wanted to say no and kick him where it would hurt the most, but she decided to get back on her task, despite what Finn just said._

_"Did you kill that woman last night? Or do you know who did?"_

_Before answering, Finn let go of her wrists and placed them on her waist. Lacey gasped._

_"No, I did not, but I may have an idea who did."_

_Finn's left hand found the zipper of her skirt and started sliding it down. Lacey grabbed his wrist and buried her nails in his skin, making him wince and hiss at the sensation._

_"You need to tell me who it is."_

I can't believe I'm going to betray my beloved brother over this mundane human_, Finn thought to himself. He thought about whether to give her his brother's human identity or not but he decided to do the former, knowing that his brother would be able to protect himself should the FBI start going after him and he wanted to please Lacey. But before he tells her what she wants to know, he's going to have his wicked way with her first._

_"And I need you to let me make you come."_

_Finn finally replied when he was able to get her skirt's zipper fully unzipped._

_"But I don't want you to."_

_"You sure?"_

_Finn asked, a smirk appearing on his dark pink lips. Lacey nodded._

_"Very."_

_Finn placed his forehead against Lacey's and stared at her cherry-colored lips._

_"Then why aren't you fighting me and this?"_

_Before Lacey could speak, Finn kissed her. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue inside her mouth to coax her tongue to tangle with his. His hands pulled her skirt down and she gasped, giving Finn much more access to her mouth. His tongue teasingly brushed against hers, making her moan and give in to him._

_Even though it felt so good, Lacey wanted to stop Finn. But she wasn't doing anything, only allowing him to keep going. Finn had managed to get Lacey's skirt off of her without breaking their steamy kiss, exposing her skinny long legs and black lace panties. They kept kissing each other until Finn disconnected his mouth from hers, moving on to her chin, then to her jaw, and finally to her neck. His hands pushed up her shirt, cupping her breasts firmly through her bra. Lacey jerked, feeling Finn's bulge against her abdomen. Removing his hands from her chest, Finn took both of her wrists using only his right hand and brought her arms up over her head, pinning them there. Lacey gulped._

_"Keep your hands there. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."_

_The rebel in Lacey wanted to disobey him but the side that wanted to do everything he says won. She watched Finn take the hem of her shirt and pull it up, then successfully taking it off of her. He tossed it over his shoulder carelessly, joining her skirt on the floor. With his body on top of hers, she didn't feel cold._

_Finn planted a soft kiss on the valley between her breasts before unhooking the front clasp of her bra. He uncovered her breasts and he quickly grabbed them with his rough hands, squeezing them gently. Lacey involuntarily moved her body upward to feel more of his touch. Finn bit his bottom lip, loving every response that he's getting from her._

_Finn lowered his head to her chest and took his right hand off her left breast to replace it with his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, biting it gently before sliding his tongue against it. As he did this, his left hand massaged her right breast. He detached his lips from her breast seconds later and started making his way down to her stomach, not leaving an inch of her porcelain skin unkissed. Lacey's hands were gripping the sheets, her arms still above her. When she felt Finn's fingers in the band of her panties, she rose a little._

_"Stop! Stop it!"_

_Lacey demanded. Finn raised an eyebrow at her, his fingers tugging on her panties._

_"We were just getting to the good part. What's wrong?"_

_"You haven't given me the killer's name yet."_

_Finn pulled her panties down. Feeling defeated, Lacey watched him without a word. He threw the garment on the floor before parting her legs. He placed himself between her legs, excited to taste her and give her a blissful high._

_"If you're still coherent after this, I'll tell you."_

_Before Lacey could respond, Finn started licking and sucking her sensitive nub. He then slid his tongue down to her hole and let his tongue in and out of it, making her very wet. Lacey's hold on the sheets tightened and a knot began loosening in the pit of her stomach. Finn held her hips down with his left arm while the index finger of his right hand started playing with her hole. His tongue was back on her clit and it was relentlessly going back and forth on it. A loud moan went out of Lacey's mouth when Finn slipped two fingers inside of her and started fingering her at a fast pace. Lacey looked at him with half-lidded eyes as he pleasured her and when her eyes met his blue orbs everything only got more intense._

_The knot in the bottom of Lacey's tummy was loose now and she felt like she was going to explode. Finn stopped using his tongue on her but his fingers kept going. Lacey found the sound his fingers were producing as it slipped and out of her erotic._

_"Come for me, love."_

_Finn encouraged Lacey, planting a kiss the side of her right thigh. Lacey concentrated on his fingers and she came, screaming out her orgasm. When Finn removed his fingers from her wet cunt, he licked her juices off his fingers and got on top of her. Seeing her in a disheveled state because of him made him want to make her come again._

_"G-give me a name."_

_Lacey said breathlessly. She'd been so good, Finn felt that it was right to give her a reward - even if it'll put his brother in the FBI's radar._

_"Lucifer - a prince of Hell, the master of pride, and my brother - is using the body of Tyler Breeze as his disguise, and he's responsible for the murder that occurred the night before."_

* * *

**Author's note**: _So this chapter is almost all smut and adds little to the plot, hahaha. I hope no one will complain about it. Anyway, how does everyone feel about Tyler Breeze being Lucifer? I tried to think of another WWE Superstar who could be Lucifer, but no one fits Lucifer better than Tyler in my opinion. I know all of you probably have a lot of questions and if you wanna ask me anything leave it in a review or PM me or just wait for the next chapters. And lastly, thank you all so much for reading, following and adding this story and me to your favorites! And also for the well wishes about my depression. Believe it or not you guys help make me feel better. - C x  
_


End file.
